Say What?
by 9angel9
Summary: The Teen Titans and Kim and Ron Team up to try and rescue a certain kidnapped villaness...but what if she doesnt wanna be rescued?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own Kim Possible or Teen Titans!**

**oOkay so this is my first crack at a crossover fic like this so wish me luck and let me know what you think!**

Shego stood near a large crack in the wall. She spat an insult at Kim, whose eyes widened as she noticed a figure step out of the shadows behind her nemesis.

Slade had been watching the fight, and decided that this…Shego was it? Seemed promising, he watched as she dealt a kick to Kim's mid-section, sending her acrossed the room. He decided he'd found something he wanted, and he was going to get it…

Kim watched in horror as the figure in the black and orange mask grabbed ahold of her nemesis and pressed a cloth to her mouth.

Shego tried to fight off her attacker, struggling and trying to pry off the hand that was holding the cloth to her mouth. She'd been holding her breath and now she inhaled deeply and got a whiff of an all too familiar chemical on the rag. _Chloroform!_ Her vision began to fade and the sounds around her started to dull.

Slade smirked beneath his mask as he felt her protests growing weaker. Then she finally went limp, slumping in his arms. He dropped the rag and slung her over his shoulder he looked back at Kim who was still frozen and horror-struck.

"Ta-ta, Ms. Possible," He purred before throwing down a smoke bomb. Once the smoke cleared, he was nowhere to be found.

Seconds a dark girl in a deep blue cloak materialized through the wall behind Kim and there was a resounding crash as the rest of the titans burst through the wall. Kim whipped around to face the intruders. A teen with spiked black hair and a red and green outfit that had an "R" on it paced forward and grabbed her by the front of her shirt.

"Where's Slade?" he demanded with a scowl.

The girl in the blue cloak looked over to him; she was hovering three feet above the ground behind him in an attempt to not seem as short. "Robin, let her go, she doesn't know who you're talking about." She rasped in monotone.

Robin looked back down at Kim who was slowly being pulled out of her shock, and released her. Kim finally found her voice. "Who-, who are you?" She asked looking over the group, there was a green dude towards the back and a really tall guy behind him who looked more robot than human, and he looked battle-ready with one of his hands morphed into a type of weapon. There was a girl behind them who was floating four feet off the ground, dressed in a purple skirt, boots, and top. She had long red hair, orange skin, glowing green eyes and orbs the same color formed around her hands. The girl in the dark blue cloak she couldn't see much of though, her cloak settled around her so she couldn't see any part of her other than the small portion of her face that wasn't cast in shadow and her pretty, amethyst eyes which were stark in contrast to her pale silver skin. The guy standing in front of Kim looked to be the only human out of the bunch.

"We're the Teen Titans, defenders of Jump City. I'm Robin, team leader, and this is Starfire," the red head gave a chipper "Hello friend!" and her eyes and hands stopped glowing, "she's from the planet Tameran, Cyborg," Robin continued, the tall robot man's weapon morphed back into a hand and he waved, along with a friendly "Nice to meet ya!" "this is Beast Boy, he's a shape-shifter," the short green guy morphed into a dog, then back into a person, "Sup!" he said cheerfully with a wave, "and this is Raven, she's an empath." The dark girl landed beside him and gave a slight nod and Kim heard a monotonous _hi. _in her head. Kim's eyes widened and her eyebrows almost disappeared into her hairline.

"Who are you?" Robin inquired and Ron marched up beside Kim.

"This, my man, is the world-famous Kim Possible! I'm Ron Stoppable, her side-kick, and this is Rufus," Rufus popped up in Ron's hand with a "Hi!" Beast Boy turned into a green naked-mole-rat and scurried over to Rufus and they did a weirdly cool little hand shake.

"He's cool, where'd you get him?" BB said once he turned back into a human.

"Smarty- Mart!" Ron chirped boastfully.

"So, who was that guy you were looking for?" Kim asked, getting back to the topic at hand.

Robin's masked gaze hardened and turned cold, "Slade," he spat, "He's our worst enemy and the most-wanted criminal in Jump City. We were following him here when he disappeared…"

"Um… what does this Slade-guy look like?" Kim asked curiously.

"Tall, dark armored suit, and a metal mask, one side is brass the other is black, why?" Robin asked.

Kim looked at him seriously "Cuz he just knocked out my nemesis and ran off with her slung over his shoulder."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Okay so I haven't been on fanfiction and have been suffering from writers block lately but I'm trying! At least I half-sort-of-unblocked this one! :3**

Shego drowsily lifted her head, she was cold and had a pounding headache; somebody was gonna get it. She looked around her environment, the first thing she noticed however was the metal spiked collar around her neck and the long thick chain at wound out of sight. She sighed; the room around her was dark, except for an overhead spotlight illuminating a small circle around her. She peered into the shadows trying to penetrate the thick dark. She slouched, her feet folded in front of her and blew a strand of hair that had fallen in her face. Oho…somebody was gonna have hell to pay for knocking her out like that. She hated the side affects of chlorophorm. She straightened and looked over her shoulder at the sound of a door opening before she heard hushed voices.

"Is she awake?"

"Looks like; I'll go let him know."

She heard receding footsteps and the door close. She frowned, _'what's going on? And why the hell am I chained up like some kind of exotic pet?' _she growled in frustration and began tugging at the collar, attempting to find the release button, to her disappointment it was a finger scanner. She jabbed a claw into the circuits, hoping to get it to break and release, however she found it was about the equivalent of sticking your finger in a socket; except for the small fact this one housed 10,000 volts of electricity. She let out a cry releasing the collar, she grit her teeth in pain. Her vision got fuzzy before fading to black…

o0o

At Titans Tower….

"So what do you know about this Slade-guy?" Kim asked, watching Robin scroll through the files on the large screen. He pulled up a file with some vague information.

"This is about all we know about him, which, sadly, isn't very much." Robin frowned, "and what do we know about _your _nemesis?" Robin inquired looking at Kim and leaning back against the edge of the desk.

"Her name is Shego, she was once part of a super-hero team-" she paused noticing some of the titans winced "but apparently she found evil more _appealing. _She's a challenging opponent and is very determined; she won't go down easily without a fight. She has the ability to throw bolts of green fire summoned from her hands and…" Kim thought for a moment debating to add the last bit or not…but she did "she's a bit of a temptress." Ron looked at her with surprised expression that said 'I was gunna say that but I thought you would slap me for it' before nodding in agreement.

Robin laughed lightly, earning confused looks from the other members in the room. "Slade isn't the charming type, he's cold, and calculating." He paused, "And he doesn't feel any emotion other than the occasional anger or betrayal, so I highly doubt your nemesis will have any affect on him if she tries to charm him into releasing her." Ron and Kim looked at each other skeptically; she could be tricky… if they hadn't known her so well they probably wouldn't have recognized some of the games she plays.

"So what's the plan?" asked Ron.

"We wait," Kim looked at Robin with surprise and he blushed in embarrassment, "the guy is invisible, he doesn't exist to the world, and we haven't been able to find his hideout…so we have to wait for the next time he strikes and hope it isn't too late."

Kim and Ron looked at each other.

"What do you mean 'if it isn't too late'?"

o0o

Slade walked into the room to find his soon to be new apprentice unconscious on the cool concrete floor. He frowned _'the bots must be broken, they said she was awake-'_ he stopped mid-thought as he crouched down to get a closer look at her and noticed the broken collar and the smell of something burning. He internally winced thinking _'Ooo that had to hurt…'_ He brushed some hair out of her face, and paused to take in her soft pale features; this was a look that he probably would never see again. Then he noticed her clenched fists and pained expression, he heard a light groan and realized that she was waking up. Eye wide he considered standing again but decided he'd rather have some fun and give her a scare. He smirked behind the mask as her eyes slowly opened. Once they focused and she saw him leaning over her she had a freak out, kicking back and away from him. He chuckled sadistically in amusement at her actions. He straitened up as she looked at him wide-eyed from a few feet away.

"Don't worry my dear, you've nothing to fear just yet…" he purred cynically and began to pace forward towards the frightened woman on the floor.


End file.
